Days in town
by meerkate
Summary: Kairi and Roxas in town with a danger in the air
1. Chapter 1

_The scene Starts off in twilight with Kairi and Roxas in different places but the same town._

Kairi wanders around twilight Town in the early morning sun, she gazes into the shop windows and walks on, to herself "wonder if anything will happen today". Roxas sits on a chair outside a small shop reading a book on Key blade's. He thinks on past events.

After a few hours Kairi haven't brought anything and she wanted to too, she signs to herself " Don't these shops have any good in these days". She walks along to the ice cream shop at the other side of town and meets up with Roxas. Kairi and Roxas buy a sea salt ice-cream each and go up to a clock tower to eat the ice-cream in the sun. The sun burns brightly today heating the ice creams up and causing them to melt. They talk on Sora and Namine both laughing at the comments of which they come up with. They stay their for a while un aware of the danger lurking close by but they don't notice this. They talk on hours often bringing up the first thing that comes into their heads until the darkness of the night closes in on the scene and they both stand and go down to the main streets slowly silently.

Kairi "cya later Roxas, meet up later yeah". Roxas "fine by me Kairi, meet up later, cya". Kairi hands Roxas her number and walks off. Roxas heads off back to his place as Kairi plans to stay in a hotel as she have being doing for the past few days. But something follows Kairi and as Kairi picks up that feeling of being followed, she walks on calm but ready to run if needed.

She gets to the door, but the thing have gone for now and she tries to forget this and she heads up her apartment in the hotel, she goes into her bag and pulls out some keys and opens the keys and she walks in and sits on the couch thinking, she looks out the window and looks to the stars of the night. She goes off to the bedroom and lies down on the bed and falls asleep, Roxas does the same at his place. The night goes slowly by and its about 9:00 when the sun finally comes up and the rays of light beam into the rooms of Roxas and Kairi.


	2. Chapter 2

_The scene starts off with Roxas and Kairi both in their hotel room's_

Kairi wakes up with the light, to herself "its morning". Roxas wakes up at about the same time, to himself "that dream was weird but… nah". Roxas gets up and goes for a shower, then gets change into his clothes and brushes his hair and goes down to the dining room of the hotel for breakfast. Kairi pulls around and gets into a shower, then she brushes her hair and gets change and isn't hungry and grabs her bag and takes her phone out and text Roxas to meet up in 15 minutes in town. Roxas to himself "well it beats hanging by yourself". He walks to his room and gets his wallet, walks out the room and locks the door and heads out.

Kairi walks around town for 10 minutes and buys a paper and she reads it sitting at a café, where Roxas meets up with her 10 minutes later. Roxas "sorry I'm late, blame the crowds". Kairi "well Roxas I think this place is in danger right now, from something strange". Roxas "what is it Kairi". Kairi "I don't know Roxas, but I think this thing followed me last night". Roxas "right and any more information". Kairi "No, Roxas, but someone is missing now". Roxas "oh great…". Kairi "hey Roxas, wanna solve the case". Roxas "just us". Kairi "well we can always ask for help if we need it, so yes". Roxas "yes, want a drink Kairi". Kairi "sure Roxas and I got them". Kairi goes into her bag and hands some munny to Roxas, who goes off to get two coffee's. Roxas comes back two minutes later and hands one to Kairi. They talk on key blades for a bit coming up with witty remarks to each other.

The morning pastes and it goes well into the afternoon. Kairi and Roxas come out the pictures after seeing a film, they agreed to start their work tomorrow. They both head over to another café for tea, this time after a debate, Roxas pays. They both head off once when its dark and no one is around but its not long at all before the looming danger follows Kairi again. The looming thing grabs Kairi this time and keep holds of her and tries to pull her off into an alleyway, Kairi shouts out for help and Roxas runs over to her summoning his Key blade's hearing the shouts. The thing doesn't like the looks of things and portals off. Roxas "Kairi, you ok". Kairi looks around the area and says to Roxas "yeah fine". Roxas "we'll stay together for now". Kairi nods as a yes and they head off to Kairi hotel as its closer.

Both are silent and don't say anything as they think on the next day and what could happen. Roxas sleeps on the couch as Kairi sleeps on the bed. Both have weird dreams and wake up when its 9:00 and the rays of light come into the room.


End file.
